1. Field of the Invention
The invention provides a flat panel display, and in particular, provides a flat panel display with improved heat-dissipating efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays continue to develop toward slim type and miniaturized flat panel displays, such that no additional space is provided within the compactable interior of the flat panel display. As a result, fans for dissipating heat are not adapted to flat panel displays. Thus, heat dissipation within the compactable interior of the flat panel display is accomplished by natural convection.
A housing of a conventional flat panel display is provided with a display panel module and a base frame. The display panel module includes main heating elements, such as control circuits and light sources. Usually, a gap is kept between the display panel module and the base frame to allow cold air to pass through, assisting with heat-dissipation of the display panel module. However, due to very slim type designs of flat panel displays, the interior structure thereof is rearranged versus conventional designs. Thus, increasing difficulty for achieving heat-dissipation, wherein cold air is not easily allowed to pass through the upper periphery of the flat panel display by the gap. As such, often, because of the relatively low thermal conductivity of air, heat accumulated at the upper periphery of very slim type designed flat panel displays is not efficiently dissipated.